1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery management terminal and a battery management system that determine characteristics required of a replacement secondary battery at the time when a secondary battery is replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like, are developed as measures against environmental issues. Batteries, such as lithium ion secondary batteries, are mounted on these vehicles. Batteries that are mounted on vehicles are collected when the vehicles are discarded or when the batteries are replaced for repair. Collected batteries are reused through processes, such as recycling, reusing and rebuilding.
Recycling is a process to recycle a battery by decomposing the battery. Reusing is a process to reutilize a battery pack directly. Rebuilding is a process to disassemble a battery pack, gather reutilizable battery cells and then rebuild a new battery pack.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-155981 (JP 2012-155981 A) describes a technique for, when a storage battery is reused, drawing out performance commensurately with the characteristics of a reused battery by utilizing information about variations in storage battery performance, resulting from a usage situation in primary use for charge and discharge control by transmitting the information to a device that uses the reused battery.
The technique described in JP 2012-155981 A is to adapt the characteristics of a device that uses a reused battery to the characteristics of the reused battery. However, when a user's usage of the device is not an ordinary usage depending on user's taste, or the like, there is a possibility that a battery after replacement does not meet a user's request.
Particularly, when a discharge of a battery at a large current (hereinafter, also referred to as “high-rate discharge”) is continued, the internal resistance of the battery can temporarily (reversibly) increase. Continuation of such a usage situation leads to degradation of the battery. When a user prefers using a battery in a situation that a high-rate discharge easily occurs, a battery after replacement is desirably a battery highly resistant to a high-rate discharge. A charge of a battery at a large current (hereinafter, also referred to as “high-rate charge”) is also similarly understood.
However, in JP 2012-155981 A, it has not been studied that a reused battery can be inappropriate for a usage that is required by a user or the history of a user's usage is read out from a device that uses a reused battery, so there is still room for improvement.